


on the bathroom floor

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly a romantic but he was hoping the circumstances were better.





	on the bathroom floor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of IwaOi fics lately. I don't know why but it motivated me to finally write something for them despite being sick haha so be gentle. This is not beta read as with most of the stuff I post here. Still, have fun reading!☆〜（ゝ。∂）

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbles from where his head is slowly falling from his best friend's lap, giggling when his torso slips down the seat. Iwaizumi is quick to catch him by the shoulder before he faceplants on the floor of the taxi, repositioning the drunk student on his lap once again.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa singsongs the only word he’s been able to utter in the last hour, a hand reaching up to gently trail his fingers along Iwaizumi's jaw. His eyelids flutter as he watches Iwaizumi, his gaze though soft manages to shake the volleyball ace.

"We're almost home," Iwaizumi reassures him, pulling Oikawa's hand down and keeping their hands clasped on his side until they reach their apartment building.

In two weeks time, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Matsukawa will be graduating from college. Hanamaki, who took a ronin year, isn't bound for graduation until a year later. The pink-haired male had insisted that they get together and have some drinks because the graduating students will most likely be busy in the remaining weeks and they already have plans after that. Oikawa will go straight to practice with his club, Iwaizumi will start his internship at his uncle's design firm and Matsukawa is bound for Hong Kong for a trip with his family. Iwaizumi had already foreseen that they will get drunk since they haven't been able to see each other in a while and the occasion calls for some good drinking but he didn't expect for his roommate and best friend to be this smashed especially when Oikawa's been telling him he won't have too much and will only go for company.

Once they reach their destination, Iwaizumi pays the taxi driver and thanks him when he offers to open the door to the building while the college student hauls his best friend out of the cab. Thankfully, they have a fully working elevator and even though Iwaizumi usually prefers taking the stairs when he goes home, he doesn't think that's highly possibly when he has a drunk man to support.

On the ride up to their floor, he can hear Oikawa mumble but they're drawled out, the syllables mixing with each other, that Iwaizumi doesn't bother understanding them. He concentrates on shifting his weight every time Oikawa moves so that they won't stumble and fall on their asses because then it would be harder to pull his best friend up.

Iwaizumi sighs in relief when the elevator finally dings and opens on their floor. He quickly maneuvers them to leave before the elevator closes, managing to step out just before Oikawa's coat gets trapped between the doors. The tanned male basically drags his best friend to their apartment, Oikawa being unhelpful by putting all of his weight on Iwaizumi. He struggles with opening the door while keeping Oikawa on his feet, grumbling about Shittykawa not being able to handle his alcohol while balancing his best friend on his side as he pushes the door open.

The light on the entryway automatically turns on and Iwaizumi hurries to remove their shoes when he sees Oikawa motioning as if he is about to puke. He abandons pulling off his best friend's shoes to rush him to the bathroom which is thankfully just a few paces away from the entrance. He promptly opens the lid of the toilet before helping his roommate to slump over it, pushing Oikawa's hair out of his face as he vomits the contents of his dinner to the bowl. Iwaizumi manages to scrunch his nose at the smell, his hand that isn't holding his best friend's hair rubbing soothing circles on Oikawa's back.

"You said you weren't drinking a lot today," Iwaizumi starts as Oikawa heaves another series of vomiting, much to the shorter man’s dismay, "But you still went ahead and had more than you can handle."

The volleyball player seems like he's trying to retaliate with the incoherent sounds coming out of his mouth but they're too loose to be put together and give Iwaizumi a proper response.

"With your height, one would think you'd be able to take more than that," Iwaizumi continues, just to fill the air with sounds other than the noise Oikawa's retching is producing. He does feel bad for his friend, Oikawa rarely gets this drunk and when they parted from Matsukawa and Hanamaki he looked like he still wanted them to stay and drink some more, to spend more time with them. It’s not as if he doesn’t like taking care of Oikawa either, just maybe not like this.

When Iwaizumi is certain that Oikawa isn't going to puke anymore, he pulls away from his friend to grab two clean hand towels. He flushes the toilet and lets his best friend get comfortable on the tiled floor, face cushioned by his arms on the toilet seat as he wets one of the towels and takes Oikawa's toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it before squatting down again to help him brush his teeth. He smiles fondly as he does this, remembering the first time he came home with a drunk Oikawa on his back and how he had to do the same things then. Not much has changed and he somehow feels relieved by that.

Oikawa groans when his head is pulled away from his arms. Iwaizumi grabs the cup he's filled with water and asks his best friend to gargle and open his mouth. His roommate follows as best he can, mouth remaining open even as he nods off from time to time. Iwaizumi has to keep him from slumping down and just falling asleep right there while making quick work with brushing his teeth.

Once he's done, he shakes Oikawa again, orders him to gargle while he removes his best friend's shoes. Last on his list of things to do is to wipe his roommate's face, he would wipe down his whole body but he is also too exhausted for that and would love to get to his bed soon as well, so he just wipes Oikawa's face with the wet towel. The volleyball star has a nightly skin care routine and Iwaizumi would be nice enough to do it for him but if he told Oikawa about it the next day and actually got the procedure wrong then he wouldn't hear the end of it so he leaves the products sitting by the sink.

Before moving Oikawa to his room, he decides to remove the layers of clothes he is wearing, as it might help decrease the weight. Once he's shucked off his best friend's clothes down to just his shirt and boxers, he puts the other items into the hamper before squatting down again. He shakes Oikawa awake, hoping he can be conscious enough to walk with little help.

It surprises Iwaizumi when Oikawa's eyes flutter open, seemingly alert, and he smiles.

"Iwa-chan," he says, voice just above a whisper. Carefully, he lifts his hands to place on Iwaizumi's cheeks, his lips stretching farther, his smile growing wider and making his eyes disappear once more.

"Let's get you to bed Stinkykawa," Iwaizumi announces but he does nothing afterwards. He just continues watching his best friend, the love of his life, really, as Oikawa's eyes gradually focus on him. There's fondness there, promise and a whole lot more that Iwaizumi's alcohol addled mind might only be wishing to see. And then Oikawa speaks, clearer than before, his face stark with realization.

"I love you, Hajime," he says, softly, sweetly, the corners of his lips lifting just slightly.

Iwaizumi didn't expect this. He isn't exactly a romantic but he did hope that the circumstances were a bit better, maybe just them in the middle of the volleyball court instead of the middle of their bathroom floor with Oikawa almost naked and a complete mess due to the alcohol but still utterly beautiful, more beautiful than Iwaizumi's seen him before. He can feel Oikawa searching his face, a hint of anticipation painted in his rather soft expression and before he can even think different of it, Iwaizumi decides it's better than any other time. Besides, it never mattered to him before when and where as long as he gets the message across.

"I love you too, Tooru," he feels the hands on his cheeks press lightly before they are moved to the back of his neck, "For a long time now." The next moment, Oikawa leans towards him, nuzzling his face in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, his hot breath tickling the tanned male as he giggles and interchangeably mumbles _"Iwa-chan loves me too"_ and _"Iwa-chan is my boyfriend now"_ , the words gradually slurring. The shorter male figures out a second later that the other has fallen asleep when Oikawa's hold around his neck loosens, his breath evening out.

"Guess I have no choice." Iwaizumi carefully moves his best friend so he's able to carry him bridal style without stirring him awake. He reckons even if the other is awake he would still lean most of his weight onto the smaller man.

When he has successfully tucked Oikawa under the covers, he turns the lamp off and decides to leave. But a hand wraps around his wrist, gently tugging him back.

"Stay," is the sole word that leaves his best friend's lips and the whispered request is enough for him to remove his jacket and pants before joining Oikawa on the bed.

"You'll probably forget everything in the morning," Iwaizumi murmurs against Oikawa's hair, the silky brown strands tickling his skin when the other moves to become comfortable in his embrace. He falls asleep quickly, letting tomorrow him deal with whatever will happen.

☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Iwaizumi wakes up the next morning with the sun already high above the sky. He is alone on the bed which means Oikawa must have woken up before him, a miracle. While he retrieves the clothes he left on his roommate's desk chair the night before, he hears Oikawa's voice carry into the room from their living room.

" _I'm telling you, Iwa-chan and I are together already_ ," he sounds a little frustrated but his tone goes soft at the end. " _Makki-chan, it wasn't an illusion okay? I was drunk, yes, but I know what I saw and heard._ "

The shorter male leaves the room then and he can see the surprise in Oikawa's face when Iwaizumi walks towards him. There seems to be an excuse or an apology at the tip of his tongue when the tanned male takes the phone from his hand to speak to Hanamaki himself.

"Sorry, Hanamaki, my boyfriend and I need to grab something to eat now." His voice is still rough with sleep and a bit hesitant but he gradually gains confidence when he sees Oikawa's countenance change, the smile stretching his lips threatening to break his face. "Talk to you later."

"May I know who's this boyfriend of yours?" Oikawa teases, wiggling his eyebrows, the glint of mischief in his eyes dimmed as affection fills his warm, brown orbs.

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue and leans down to become face to face with Oikawa, shocking the other by pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"That's apparently you." The tanned male breathes out against Oikawa's lips, the taller man's eyes slowly fluttering open when he adds, "Unless you don't want to be." Iwaizumi gives his boyfriend another peck on the lips before straightening up. The look on Oikawa's face is worth it. He doesn't give his best friend – now also his boyfriend – time to recover before walking away to the direction of his bedroom.

" _My boyfriend_ needs to be dressed in fifteen minutes or I'm leaving him for lunch," Iwaizumi calls out before he reaches his bedroom. Smiling to himself when he hears Oikawa scramble to get to his own room.

True, things could have been more romantic, he could have asked Oikawa and not have the other initiate things, like always. But in the end all that matters is that he is with Oikawa.


End file.
